Vokterkrigen
}}Vokterkrigen '''var en krig som rådet over 600 år mellom Edens folk og Vokternes soldater. Krigen startet med opprøret i Agun endte med slaget om Dol Erimar. Det bør merkes at under en 600 år lang krig, er det bare de mest vitale og viktige som har overlevd. ''Historie'' '''Viktige faktorer Opprøret i Agun Utdypende artikkel: Opprøret i Agun Vokterkrigen startet som et politisk spill mot slutten av Første Æra, og Agun befant seg midt i sentrum av disse hendelsene – med Tefnut som representanter for Edens folk, og Osiris for Elementvokterne og deres utsendinger. I nærmere tre årtusen hadde halvgudene Persofene og Heidos styrt over innbyggerne av Eden med jernhånd. Ingen turde å stå mot dem, ettersom de hadde Elementvokterne på sin side. Tefnut mente det var i folkets makt å bestemme over seg selv; Osiris – som fikk sin informasjon gjennom Hermes – mente at menneskene ikke hadde noen mening, da gudene var de som hadde skapt dem, så det var kun deres rett å be til dem. Etter flere klager fra Tefnut, brukte Osiris Hløkk til høste inn Tefnuts sjel. Etter hans bortgang, valgte Osiris å kunngjøre dette. Folket skjønte at dette bare var et skuespill, og iverksatte et opprør bare noen dager senere. Opprøret startet som en demonstrasjon ved Gaias tempel, men endte med retrett til Mars' tempel. Ved tempelet, satte Vokternes soldater inn et nådestøt: de satt løs dødshunder og temmere. Lederne av opprøret – Brutus, Beatrice, Cleve og Timo – ble satt i arrest, men den opprørske Ambrosia fikk opprøret til å fortsette. Hun var egentlig ikke annet en en landsens pike, men hadde blitt protesjéen til Timo i tidlig alder. Hun ledet opprøret, og til slutt gikk hun – sammen med en rekke andre personer fra opprøret – til angrep på Afrodites borg. Opprørerne drepte vakthavende Eusebius, en av Osiris' sønner, og tok vedkommendes nøkkel til fangecellene. Alle fangene ble satt fri, og byen endte i et rent basketak. Ingen myndigheter hadde kontroll, bare de rike og prestene holdt seg ute av gatene – det samme med Osiris og hans familie. Første blokade av Agun ' ''Utdypende artikkel: Første blokade av Agun Desperat etter hjelp, sendte Osiris bud på Hermes. Sammen med Hermes, ble de enige om at Dionysos skulle iverksette byggingen av en flåte som skulle sperre Aguns havn; Korë skulle samle tropper og beleire byen, men ikke angripe den. Meningen var å forhindre noen form forsyninger å komme inn i byen: blokaden for via sjøveien, beleiringen fra land. Når det ikke kom forsyninger, ville folket sulte og gå til angrep på og utslette hverandre. Når de var på sitt svakeste, skulle Osiris og troppene rykke ut og drepe eller arrestere – for så å henrette – de resterende opprørerne. Det tok ikke mer enn tre uker før Dionysos' flåte og Korës tropper blokkerte bygrensene. For å holde temmerne på hans side, valgte Osiris å bruke jordtemmere for å lage en tunell under byen og ut til Korës tropper, slik at de på denne måten kunne hente mat til dem selv. Temmerne, som var trente soldater, likte ikke tanken på å bare sitte i palasset uten å kjempe mot oppviglerne, men Osirs' ord var lov. Osiris var en halvgud skapt av Vokterne, og å sette seg opp mot ham var å sette seg opp mot gudene. Blokaden av Agun opphørte først da opptøyene stoppet. Folket var utsultede, og man døde som fluer. Til slutt valgte lederne av opprøret å troppe opp for Osiris og be om hans tilgivelse. Osiris og hans familie valgte å godta tilgivelsen på den betingelse at tre av lederne skulle ofres: dette skulle tilfredsstille gudene. De siste skulle være dem som utførte henrettelsen. 13. mars, 3013 gikk Brutus og Beatrice opp til pålene med fakler i hendene og tente på: Cleve, Timo og Ambrosia ble brent levende. Under henrettelsen holdt Osiris en tale om at hans – og Vokternes – fornuft nå hadde blitt kjølnet, og det ble kunngjort at Brutus og Beatrice skulle ofres dagen etter. Folket var negative til det, men Osiris' makt viste hvor menneskene sto.Osiris sa videre at gudene allikevel ikke var sinte, og ønsket å vise barmhjertighet ved å åpne havnen igjen. Opprøret i byen var fremdeles ikke ferdig, for tankene var sådd. Den kommende dagen, da fangevokterne skulle føre de dødsdømte til Xzapfintus' tempel for å utføre ofringen, ble de sjokkert over at fangene hadde unnsluppet. Spor av sand var å kimte. 'Slaget om Ewdre ' Utdypende artikkel: Slaget om Ewdre Slaget om Ewdre var en kamp som skjedde i forbindelse med blokaden av Agun. Brutus og Beatrice – barn av de første menneskene i Eden, Abbas og Sabba – hadde blitt befridd av halvguden Felicitas, og trente nå opp nye opprørere i skogen. Abbas og Sabba hadde skjønt at halvgudene var kommet for å bli, for lenge siden. Allerede i år 68 hadde de første halvgudene kommet, og Persofene og Heidos var to av dem. Gjennom årtusenene hadde Abbas og Sabba prøvd å la folket leve som Vokterne skapte dem: ordentlige, skikkelige og rene. Alle av Edens folk var nå blitt formørket av halvgudens kraft. Abbas og Sabba hadde derfor det siste millenniet samlet menn og kvinner som var likesinnede. Edens opprørere skulle angripe Ewdre, og ville med det erklære krig mot ikke bare Persofene, men også hennes skapere: Elementvokterne. Det var to grunner til at Edens opprørere utpekte Ewdre som sitt mål: den første var at Ewdre var en mektig havneby, og ble regnet som Edens ene store ; den andre grunnen var at den huset Dionysos, halvgudenes flåteadmiral. Eden hadde ingen fiender, men Dionysos – med hjelpen fra alle menneskene i Ewdre og en artefakt – hadde skapt flåten uten videre problemer. Hvis opprørerne fikk kontroll over Ewdre, ville de få kontroll over den ene tredjedelen av flåten – den andre delen var i Unaberb, den siste i Agun. Hvis opprørerne også klarte å ta livet av Dionysos, ville halvgudene miste deres flåteadmiral, og flåtesystemet ville havne i deres interne maktkamp: admiralene ville bruke tid på å bli flåteadmiral selv. 22. mai, 3013, dro Edens opprørere til Ewdres bymurer. Blant opprørerne var fire temmere: Enid, Felicitas, Kalliope og Uranus. Enid var metalltemmer, Felicitas var sandtemmer, Kalliope var regnbuetemmer, Uranus var blodtemmer. Angrepet på Ewdre kom overraskende, så det tok tid før soldatene var på plass og klare til å sloss. Innen den tiden hadde Kalliope laget et stort hull i muren. Opprørerne marsjerte inn, med Uranus i spissen: hans oppgave var å la temmerne drepe seg selv. Felicitas – sammen med flere soldater – løp ned mot stranden for å hindre skip å slippe unna byen, men også hindre skipene i å gjøre skade. Enid hadde som oppgave å beskytte troppen med opprøre som marsjerte mot Dionysos' tempel ved å bruke metallplater som skulle blokkere innkommende prosjektiler. Kalliopes oppgave var å bringe Abbas, Sabba, Brutus og Beatrice til tempelet – samtidig skulle hun beskytte troppen som Enid beskyttet. Etter seieren ved stranden, var flåten blitt stoppet av sanden. Felicitas hadde brukt den våte sanden til å forsteine skipene med et skall som gjorde skipene ubrukelige – til Felicitas fjernet det igjen. Etterpå forflyttet Felicitas og troppene hennes til Dionysos' tempel. Dionysos og hans resterende soldater hadde forskanset seg i tempelet, og en kamp brøt løs mellom styrkene med det resultat at Dionysos måtte bite i støvet for Abbas og Sabba. Sabba hadde et spyd av sølv, som var det som trengtes for å drepe en halvgud: et våpen av sølv som kunne bore et hjerte. Etter Dionysos' død, valgte soldatene hans enten å overgi seg eller å la seg henrette av Uranus. De to admiralene fikk kontroll over flåten som lå i havnen, og tempelet ble gjort om ved hjelp av Kalliopes temming: det tjente nå som hovedkvarteret til medlemmene i Edens opprørere. 'Første slag om Agun ' Utdypende artikkel: Første slag om Agun 'Andre blokade av Agun ' Utdypende artikkel: Andre blokade av Agun 'Andre slag om Agun ' ''Utdypende artikkel: Andre slag om Agun '' '''Blokaden av Ewdre Utdypende artikkel: Blokaden av Ewdre Slaget ved Agun ' ''Utdypende artikkel: Slaget ved Agun 'Beleiringen av Burgh ' Utdypende artikkel: Beleiringen av Burgh '''Angrepet på Unaberb Utdypende artikkel: Angrepet på Unaberb Slaget om Dol Erimar Utdypende artikkel: Slaget om Dole Erimar Traktaten i Agun Utdypende artikkel: Agun-traktaten' '' ''Trivia''''' # Vokterkrigen har navnet sitt fra Elementvokterne Category:Første Æra Category:Konflikter